A kaizoku in hell
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand Ace se retrouve en face à face avec un amiral mais que ça ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu.


… : Aïe … je suis où ?

? : Tu te réveilles enfin, Portgas.

Le 2nd commandant de l'armada de Barbe Blanche leva la tête pour Voir Akainu.

Ace était assis sur une chaise et les bras menottés dans le dos. Ils étaient dans une chambre où il n'y avait qu'un lit.

L'Amiral retira sa cape, ses gants et sa casquette.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Akainu : On va voir si tu peux me convaincre de te libérer.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Akainu : Si tu te laisses faire je te libère.

Ace se leva et essaya d se sauver mais l'Amiral l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit. Ace comprit ce que l'Amiral lui voulait. Il voulut se relever mais Akainu le bloqua.

Ace : Laisse-moi partir !

Akainu : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Il s'approcha du brun et lui chuchota :

Akainu : Toi, ton corps et t'entendre gémir.

Ace : Jamais de la vie ! Tu peux crever !

Akainu se releva un peu et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle du brun.

Ace : Ugh !

Le colosse de lave en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Ace qui subit contre son gré. Il essayait de se débattre mais l'Amiral était trop fort pour lui. La langue d'Akainu joua un peu avec celle timide d'Ace. IL alla lui pincer le téton droit et le pirate ne put retenir un gémissement.

Akainu : *gagné …*

Il lâcha les lèvres d'Ace et déboucla la ceinture surmontée d'un A.

Ace : Non …

Akainu : Plus vite terminé plus vite libéré.

Ace avait du mal à croire qu'un marine aiderait un pirate.

Ace : Tu parles … dés que tu auras tiré ton coup tu me rejetteras en prison.

Le jeune brun se souvint alors pourquoi i lavait atterri ici. Il avait voulu venger Satch mais avait perdu contre Teach. Il se sentit bête. Pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté Marco … ? L'Amiral le sortit de ses pensées n lui ôtant son bermuda.

Ace : Pas ça …

Akainu alla li mordiller l'oreille et lui chuchota :

Akainu : Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

Ace lui donna un coup de tête et Akainu se le pris dans le nez. L'homme de magma porta sa main à son nez et de l'autre il attrapa la chevelure d'ébène d'Ace puis tira dessus.

Akainu : Espèce de petit …

Il le plaqua avec force sur le matelas.

Akainu : Écoute-moi bien Portgas, tu te laisses faire sinon je te tue et j'expose ta dépouille nue sur l'échafaud.

Ace : Tu es pire qu'un pirate.

Akainu : Peut-être. Tu te rends ?

Ace : Plus vite fini plus vite libéré hein ?

Akainu : Tu as ma parole.

Ace : Mh …

Akainu : Réfléchis bien.

Ace : Je refuse.

Akainu : Alors tant pis pour toi. Je vais faire les deux comme tu es récalcitrant.

Le jeune brun voulut lui donner un coup mais l'Amiral recula la tête et libéra le pirate de ses menottes pour lever ses bras et le tenir contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête.

Akainu : Tu es têtu à ce que je vois.

Il utilisa son pouvoir et Ace sentit ses poignets brûler.

Ace : Aaaaah !

Le jeune homme souffrait et laissa ses larmes couler sous la douleur.

Ace : Pitié arrête ! Aaaah !

Akainu : Alors ?

Ace : C'est bon ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi !

L'Amiral eut un sourire carnassier et lui murmura :

Akainu : Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Il lâcha les poignets ensanglantés d'Ace et le mit sur le ventre. Le brun tatoué enfouit son visage mouillé de larmes dans l'oreiller et pria pour que l'Amiral fasse vite. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir étant donné que Teach avait déjà profité de lui et ses fesses avaient été malmenées. Il avait beaucoup saigné et le détenteur du fruit des ténèbres ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de le lave r alors il s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu. Il avait été un peu plus propre quand il était passé à la stérilisation à Impel Down. Il savait qu'il resaignerait quand l'Amiral le prendrai sans doute sans préparation.

/ !\/ !\Lemon -18 !/ !\/ !\

Akainu souleva son bassin pour qu'il soit presque à genoux et baissa son boxer d'un coup, pouvant ainsi admirer les jolies fesses musclées et rebondies du pirate (aut : kyaaaaaa ! *saigne du nez* Ace : mais fais quelque chose ! Tu ne vois pas que je vais me faire violer !? aut : non je n'ai pas envie, c'est ta punition pour ne pas avoir voulu me faire l'amour cette nuit *lui tire la langue et me barre en courant* Ace : *lui court après pour l'égorger* hum pardon reprenons)

Akainu : Tu es plutôt bien foutu pour un pirate.

Ace ne répondit pas, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Le marine lui donna une petite fessée et Ace lâcha un petit cri, surpris. Il continua et lui pelota les fesses un moment puis écarta un peu son orifice puis le pénétra d'un doigt. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

Ace : Ah !

L'Amiral crut là un cri de plaisir et sourit de l'effet produit puis entama quelques va et viens lents. Le corps d'Ace réagit et un début d'érection fit son apparition.

Ace : *Non pas ça …*

Akainu : *Parfait … je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça me va* tu aimes ça hein ?

Il lui claqua les fesses et Ace ne put retenir un gémissement. Il ajouta un 2ème doigt et Ace eut mal. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il sentit que son anus ne tiendrait pas le coup, c'était sûr. Il était à peine cicatrisé de sa dernière fois. L'Amiral retira ses doigts et y vit du sang et une substance blanche dont il connaissait le nom (aut : pour t'être masturbé plus d'une fois en pensant à Kizaru aller avoue Akainu : je vais te faire la peau sale gamine ! *lui court après* aut : au secours !)

Akainu : *Celui qui lui a fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte, le pauvre* C'est Teach qui t'as fais ça n'est-ce pas ?

Ace ne dit rien, la honte le submergeant. Il se rallongea et pria pour que l'Amiral le laisse tranquille même si son érection lui faisait mal. Akainu le mit sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes pour se mettre entre et alla lécher son sexe tenu.

Ace : Mmh …

Ace ne put se retenir tant l'Amiral était doux, ce qui l'étonna. Akainu pris son membre en bouche d'un coup et le pirate ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Le colosse de lave sourit de l'effet produit et commença de lents va et viens.

Ace : Aaah …

Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux de montrer tant de faiblesse à un marine. Akainu accentua sa prise sur son sexe et Ace se libéra dans un cri purement érotique, dans la bouche d'Akainu qui avala le tout goulument. Le pirate redouta le coup qu'il allait se prendre mais rien ne vint. L'Amiral lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Akainu : Délicieux …

Ace rougit violemment et cacha son visage de ses mains. Le marine entra deux doigts en lui doucement cette fois. Il le voulait. Ce gosse était beaucoup trop sexy pour qu'il le laisse lui filer entre les doigts.

Ace : Mmmh …

Akainu : Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Ace : Ç-ça va …

L'homme de magma retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude et humide du brun –lui arrachant un petit cri au passage-, pris un tube de lubrifiant en-dessous de l'oreiller et l'ouvrit. Il versa un peu de liquide froid sur ses doigts et alla réexplorer l'antre d'Ace qui gémit d'inconfort.

Ace : C'est froid …

Akainu : ne t'en fais pas, je vais réchauffer cet endroit, tu me laisses faire ?

Ace : Oui …

Akainu : Tu es d'accord ?

Ace : Oui …

Son sexe était de nouveau bien en érection et Akainu retira ses doigts après quelques va et viens jugeant Ace assez préparé. Il se déshabilla à son tour et guide son membre tendu vers l'intimité d'Ace puis la titilla un peu avant de le pénétrer doucement mais il eut mal.

Ace : Ah !

Akainu : Je vais y aller doucement.

Il le caressa et entra progressivement en lui puis Ace s'agrippa aux épaules larges du marine.

Ace : J'ai mal …

L'Amiral ralentit puis caressa le membre du jeune brun sous lui et après quelques minutes de progression il arriva enfin au fond.

Akainu : Voilà, le plus dur est passé.

Il fit un va et viens doux et Ace ressentit du plaisir.

Ace : Mmmh …

L'Amiral commença à bouger en lui et ne se laissait pas des gémissements du pirate. Il accéléra et les deux hommes devinrent incontrôlables.

Akainu : Mmh Ace c'est bon !

Ace : Akainu … aaah !

L'homme de lave fut ravi et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Akainu : Je l'ai trouvée on dirait …

Le commandant rougit et tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas le dire mais les mots passèrent ses lèvres.

Ace : Plus vite …

L'Amiral s'exécuta, adorant entendre les gémissements du jeune pirate sous lui ainsi que ses expressions. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit un suçon.

Akainu : Tu m'appartiens à présent …

Ace était ailleurs. Le sexe d'Akainu lui fait tellement de bien … et c'était bien différent d'avec Teach. Et ça lui plaisait.

Il se libéra quelques minutes après et resserra son intimité autour du sexe d'Akainu.

Akainu : *Bon sang … comment on peut être aussi sexy ...* Je viens …

Il se retira et se libéra sur le torse d'Ace.

Akainu : Désolé …

Mais Ace mit ses doigts dans la semence et se frotta sensuellement le torse et le membre avec.

Akainu : *C'est un appel au viol ou quoi ?! Ce gamin cherche la misère c'est sûr.*

Il se pencha sur Ace et lui attrapa les bras pour le lever.

Ace : Mais …

Akainu : Je t'emmène à la douche.

Ils se levèrent mais Ace s'effondra.

Ace : Aouch …

Akainu : Bah alors on tient plus debout Portgas ?

Ace : Gmblr … la ferme.

L'Amiral le souleva sans peine et l'emmena à la douche où ils le refirent une fois.

Le lendemain Akainu libéra Ace.

Akainu : Fais gaffe à toi maintenant.

Ace : Je m'en souviendrai.

Le pirate partit sur son striker et Akainu rentra, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

FIN


End file.
